


Could roses bloom?

by goldenzingy46



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amnesia, Love, Love?, M/M, Murder, Obliviation, Six Feet Under - Freeform, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46
Summary: Could roses bloom on Draco's grave?Harry wants to know the answer, it's been ages and they haven't bloomed.But... if Draco was murdered, they wouldn't bloom.It was just an accident, right?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Could roses bloom?

Lyrics taken from 6 feet under by Billie Eilish

_If our grave was watered by the rain..._

Harry watched the vines crawl up over Draco's headstone. He'd used Neville's instant growth fertiliser to get the roses immediately, because he knew Draco hated waiting, but, whilst the plant climbed up and around, no roses bloomed. Perhaps he just had to hope they grew in time.

_Would roses bloom?_

It had been six months since the accident. Roses stubbornly refused to grow, and even Neville was stumped. He'd searched through all of his herbology books, and all he'd found was that fertilisers that used magic wouldn't allow flowers to grow over the grave of someone who had been murdered, and the killer yet to be brought to justice. 

But Draco hadn't been murdered... right? 

_Could roses bloom?_

Harry had been so sure that Draco had died in a freak accident. Draco couldn't be murdered, Draco had made sure to make peace with his enemies before the Ministry gala. Nobody could murder Draco, Draco always had some sort of defence on him because Draco hated being defenceless. Draco didn't have flaws. He remembered that precisely.

He had to look in a pensieve, or this would plague him forever. And not looking at his memories was cowardly, he was going to look and see the accident again. See _Draco_ again. It couldn't hurt that much, right?

Wrong. Of course it hurt. But how was he supposed to know that that was what he'd see? 

Memory Harry was smiling, walking around the gala hanging off Draco's arm. Draco had had three glasses of champagne, but memory Harry had quietly disposed of his, which made him frown. That was his favourite champagne, why was he getting rid of it? Harry couldn't remember a time when he'd passed up a chance to drink that!

Memory Harry was getting shiftier by the moment, eventually leaving to go to the bathroom. Except he didn't get that far, instead flinging a spell at the chandelier that caused it to fall, just as Draco stood on the stage to begin his speech.

And only Draco was standing beneath it.

Draco, who was buried under a mountain of crystals.  
Draco, who was dead, killed by a falling chandelier.  
Draco, who he loved.  
Draco, who was dead by his hand. 

He had killed Draco Malfoy.

The memories came rushing back in a torrential flood - months of meticulous planning, the right contacts, putting up with whining all the time, numerous failed attempts and poison, obliviating everything from his mind to avoid suspicion...

Months and months of Draco whining, moaning, complaining about the smallest of things, being the same brat he'd always been, months of gritting his teeth against insults hurled his way without a thought, pretending he didn't hear the word mudblood, pretending he didn't hear Draco call Ron "weasel".

He'd killed Draco Malfoy.

But did he love him?


End file.
